NEWS-2.5.8
= WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 2.5.7 = 2.5.8 is a bugfix release. Server / General Changes affecting players (supplied rulesets) * Fix trouble loading certain compressed savegames. * Used diplomat units no longer increase the target's score. * Fixed a warning when a player on your team goes to war with an ally of yours. * Fixed an assertion failure when losing a tech while no tech goal is selected. * Fixed an assertion failure when a player on your team is about to die. * Fixed a bug that could lead to no huts when loading from a game or scenario that was saved in the pregame state. * Fixed a typo'd leader name in the American nation. * When a city can't build a unit with a population cost, this is explained better. Changes affecting other rulesets / modders * Fix a crash when a unit has a zero activity rate. * Fix a crash when a unit has negative vision radius. * Avoids warnings and incorrect behavior when a unit's initial veterancy turns out negative. * Prevent the scripting API from creating a stack of illegally mixed nationality when adding a unit to a tile. * Using a script to modify the map in certain ways in response to the 'map_generated' signal could cause an assertion failure. General * Various internal changes which should only affect developers. Clients * Fix a possible assertion failure when a spaceship launched (or at other times when an AI's mood changed suddenly). * (Gtk) Fix a possible Gtk warning before the map is set up. * (Gtk) Fix a minor memory leak in the unit selection dialog. * (Gtk3) Fix the middle-click tile info box having a transparent background and thus being unreadable on some installations. Tilesets / Art * Updated Isophex tileset. Adds distinct Lake terrain, various other cosmetic changes, and some extra resource types that are not used in the supplied rulesets. Help / Documentation * The civ2civ3 online help claimed Forest, Jungle, and Swamp gave a 25% defense bonus, but in reality they only give 20% due to a game engine limitation. The help now reflects this. (The 25% bonus will be implemented in 2.6.) * Corrections in README.ruleset_civ2civ3. * Online help documents that Leader units entering huts won't unleash barbarians. * doc/README.tilesets was accidentally left out of the tarball. * Update the FAQ a bit. * Update docs to reflect move away from gna.org. * Minor update to ruleset comments. Translations * Updated translations: ** Complete translations: Catalan, Russian, French, British English. ** Incomplete translations: Finnish (100% core, 93% nations). * Fix a help glitch for Migrants when using the Spanish translation. Build/portability * The Windows package uses a new package of libraries. This is mainly expected to improve debugging. * Work around a binutils bug that stops --enable-gprof working on some distributions (notably, Debian Stretch -- Debian bug #854704). * tolua.pkg, a source file not needed to build from tarballs, was inadvertently not included in them. See NEWS for older lists of changes. Category:NEWS